


Cat and Caught Mouse

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Bloodplay, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya plays with his new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Caught Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "Hmm… Kazuya/Kaiji!! Maybe some non-con?"

He had no idea how he was still alive. The whole night had consisted of repeated stabbings, exposure hot substances, tears, and laughter—the latter of which was solely provided by his captor. It was times like these when Kaiji loathed his body’s incredible endurance level, and just wished it would let him pass out or die. His naked, bleeding body stung and ached and seemed to be crying out in more pain than he was, if that was possible.  
  
His captor, the son of Teiai’s chairman was, of course, savoring every second of it, much like his own father would. Kazuya would squeeze at his cuts and admire the droplets of blood that trickled out of them (“Heeey Kaijiii, do you think I can squeeze all the blood out of your body right here?”). He could see drool oozing out of the teenager’s grinning lips as Kaiji writhed at the hot iron rod touching his chest.  
  
"Kaiji, you shouldn’t look so glum!" said Kazuya, wiping the blood off of one of his knives, "If anything, you oughta be proud of your body for holding out this long!"  
  
"Fuck you," spat Kaiji.  
  
Kazuya frowned, then chuckled, scratching the back of his head. “Ahhh…I guess I’ve exhausted about every torture I can inflict on you, hmm? Guess I owe something more pleasurable for you.”  
  
Kaiji perked up, blinking blood from his eyes. “You’re really going to set me free?”  
  
"Ha! Not a chance. But this is the least I can do…"  
  
Kazuya bent down and stroked Kaiji’s cock—traces of Kaiji’s own blood could be felt rusted on the kid’s hand. Kaiji responded unfavorably, wriggling away, fully aware of the uselessness of it. He knew this was coming—Kazuya’s stripping him of his clothes alone confirmed his sadism wasn’t merely of a surface level kind. It didn’t make it any less repulsive to see someone who was essentially his father’s younger self touching him this way while he was restrained, helpless, and wounded.  
  
"No…stop…" moaned Kaiji, "Just…kill me…that’ll be enough…"  
  
Kazuya cackled. “No, I couldn’t possibly be that cruel! Just look at yourself, Kaiji! I barely even touched you and you’re already hard as rock! Look!”  
  
The teen grabbed Kaiji’s chin, forcing him to look down at erect dick. Kaiji squinted his eyes and turned away, though it did nothing to dull the feeling of Kazuya continuing to stroke his dick or the sound of Kazuya’s sadistic laughter in between his taunts of “You can feel yourself getting harder aren’t you Kaiji? Heh, don’t look away now! Why look away from what you’re enjoying?”  
  
Kaiji couldn’t stop himself from bursting into tears again. Of all the agonizing tortures Kazuya happily put his body through repeatedly, none could quite compare to the torture that was humiliation. Kazuya was right—despite the uncomfortably sandpapery feeling from the specks of blood on his fingers, the feeling of them softly stroking his dick gave him a sensation he wouldn’t have been able to provide himself with his own hands. He loathed the feeling of his body moving against his own will, how one hand could easily send it into spasms. Why did his body seem weaker against pleasure than it did pain? The most unbearable kind of pleasure, too.  
  
When, at last, his body could stand it no longer, it shuddered and released itself on Kazuya’s hand. Kazuya grinned widely and, to Kaiji’s disgust, greedily licked the semen off his hand. Kaiji let his head hang to the side, determined not to make any more eye contact with Kazuya.  
  
"C’mon, Kaiji! You could at least say thanks…"  
  
Kaiji bit his lip in an effort to hold back any more tears that threatened to escape his eyes. Worried it only made him look more pathetic, he narrowed his eyes into glare, still refusing to look at Kazuya.  
  
Something wet and slimy enveloping over his dick caused him to let out a gasp of surprise. He needn’t look down to draw an accurate conclusion, nor did he want to—Kazuya was undoubtedly sucking his dick. Kaiji clenched his fists and teeth as the brat ran his tongue over the head and let his teeth lightly brush across the shaft.  
  
"Wh-why the hell are doing this…" groaned Kaiji, trying to muster some aggression into his words.  
  
Kazuya pulled his mouth away and Kaiji could hear him smacking his lips. “Because what I did for you before obviously wasn’t enough…and you taste damn good, besides.”  
  
"Well cut it out! You’ve done enough."  
  
"Nah, I think I’ll keep going until you finally thank me," Kazuya said with a shrug before pulling his lips over Kaiji’s dick again.  
  
Kaiji could do nothing but squirm and whimper and silently cry in a combination of disgust and pleasure. He wanted, more than anything, to just punch the kid and get the hell out of here—or at least land a kick. Anything to get him out of this hopelessly passive position. He feared Kazuya was going to bite down on his dick any minute now, too.  
  
He finally came into Kazuya’s mouth, who happily gulped it down like it was a favored drink of his. Fingers wrapped themselves around Kaiji’s chin as he was forced to look at Kazuya’s maniacally grinning face.  
  
"Kaiji…you wanna tell me something?"  
  
Kaiji didn’t want to say it. Didn’t want to submit. But if it meant a better chance of getting out of here…  
  
"Th-thank you."


End file.
